Un grito
by Princess Euphemia
Summary: La tragedia de la familia Uchiha vista desde nuestro presente. /AU/


Bueno, aquí borre todo de mi página y ahora les muestro aquí mi nuevo plan

Es un Universo Alterno y pues, habra dos personajes ficticion, aún a´si son necesarios para la hitoria, igual no tendran mucha relevancia, así que pues.. empezemos.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, ni la serie misma; me pertenece.

* * *

_Narrado por Minato Namikaze._

Amor:

Eh dado vueltas en la cama intentando abandonar la vigilia inútilmente. Hace unos minutos salí a rastras de entre las cobijas, buscando pluma y papel. Escribirte es el último recurso que me queda en esta fuera lucha por controlar mi torbellino mental.

Ignoro a qué me dedicaré mañana, ni si tú seguirás siendo profesora, ni si tendremos el ánimo para continuar viviendo aquí, ni si alguna vez recuperaré la confianza en la gente como para volver a dar un consejo de amor. Lo único que sé es que mañana, cuando amanezca, no podré vovler a ser el mismo...

Ésta es la primera noche que pasamos en casa despuñes de la tragedia. Es el punto final de una historia escrita en tres días de angustía, incertidumbre y llanto.

Sé que tú fuiste la protagonista principal del drama, pero ¿te gustaría saber cómo se vio el espectáculo desde mi butaca?

Estaba impartiendo una conferencia de "relaciones humanas" cuando fui interrumpido por la secretaria.

-Licenciado- -Profirió antes de que me hubiese acercado lo sufieciente a ella como para que los asistentes al curso no escucharan-. ¡Su esposa! ¡Acaban de hablar del Hospital Metropolitano! Tuvo un accidente en el trabajo.

-¿Cómo? -Pregunte azorado-. ¿No será una broma?

-No lo creo señor Namikaze. Llamó una compañera de ella. Me dijo que un alumno la atacó y que es urgente que usted vaya..

Salí de la sala como centella sin despedirme de mis oyentes.

Subí al automóvil con movimientos torpes e inicié el precipitado viaje hacia el hospital. No vi al taxista con el que estuve a punto de chocar en un crucero, ni al autobús que se detuvo escandalosamente a unos milímetros de mi portezuela cuando efectué una maniobra prohibida.

¿Cómo era posible que un alumno te hubiese atacado? ¿No se suponía que eras profesora en uno de los mejores institutos?

Estacioné el automóvil en doble fila, bajé atolondradamente y corrí hacia la recepción del sanatorio. Reconocí de inmediato a tres empleadas de tu escuela, sentadas en las butacas de espera. Al verme llegar se pusieron de pie.

-Fue un accidente -Dijo una de ellas apresuradamente, como para eximir responsabilidades.

-El joven que la golpeó ya fue expulsado -Aclaró otra.

-¿La golpeó? ¿En dónde la golpeço?

Las profesoras se quedaron musias sin atreverse a darme la información completa.

-En el vientre -Dijo al fin una que no podía disimular su espanto.

Cerré los ojos tratando de controlar el indecible furor que despertaron en mí esas tres palabras. Por la preocupación que me produjo el hecho de saber que podías estar herida que me había olvidado de los más importante, ¡Kami!: ¡Que estabas embarazada!.

-¿Fue realmente un accidente? -Pregunté sintiendo cómo la sangre me cegaba.

-Bueno... sí -Titubeó una de tus amigas-. Aunque el muchacho la molestaba desde hace tiempo... De eso apenas nos enteramos hoy.

No quise escuchar más. Me abrí paso bruscamente y fui directo al pabellón de urgencias. A lo lejos vi tu ginecobstetra.

-¡Doctor! -Lo llamé alzando una mano mientras iba a su encuentro-. Espere, por favor... ¿Cómo está mi esposa?

-Delicada -Contestí friamente-. La intervendremos en unos minutos.

-¿Puedo verla?

-No. -Comenzó a alejarse.

-¿Y el niño? ¿Se salvará...?

Movió negativamente la cabeza.

-Lo siento, señor Namikaze...

Me quedé helado recargado en la pared del pasillo. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡No era admisible! ¡No era creíble! Tu médico te hbaía permitido que trabajas medio tiempo con la condición de que lo hicieras cuidadosa y tranquilamente. ¡Yo mismo lo acepté sabiendo que se trataba de una gestación riesgosa! ¿Pero quién iba a imaginar que un imbécil te golpearía? ¡Y faltando tres meses para el nacimiento!

Eché a caminar por los corredores entrando a zonas restringidas, como un ladrón. Conozco a la perfección el hospital, así que, con la esperanza de verte, me agazapè en un cubo de luz por el que puede vislumbrarse el interior del quirófano. No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo par presenciar cómo te introducían al lugar en una camila... Fue una escena terrible. Estabas acostada boca arriba con el brazo derecho unido a la cánula del suero y una manguera de oxígeno en tu boca. Precías muerta. Igual que ese "volumen", antes rebosante de vida, horriblemente estático debajo de la aséptica sábana que te cubría el vientre. Me quedé pasamado, transido de dolor, rígido por la aflicción.

¿Qué te habían hecho? ¿Y por qué? Es verdad que los jóvenes de hoy son impulsivos, inmaduros, inconscientes; que hasta en las mejores escuelas se infiltran cretino capaces de las peires atrocidades... Pero, ¿al grado de hacerte eso a ti... a nosotros? Sentí que las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis pápados.

Mi vida... Viendo cómo te prepaaban para la operación, juré que, de ser posible, cambiaría mi lugar por el tuyo...

-Disculpe, señor, pero no puede estar aquí -Me dijo un individuo enorme, vestido como guardia de seguridad, quien amablemente pero con firmeza me encaminó hacia la sala de espera.

Y la espera en la sala fue un suplicio lento y desgarrados. No tuve noticias tuyas durante horas. Salí varias vees a caminar, un poco por averiguar si el aire fresco era capaz de apagar las llamas de mi ansiedad y otro poco por evitar la proximidad de tus compañeros de trabajo. Viví momentos inenarrable. Creí que te perdía. Fuiste intervenida dos veces y estuviste en observación más de quince horas. Hoy en la tarde te dieron de alta. Saliste del hospital tomada de mi brazo, pero con la cabeza baja, arrastrando el ánimo. Además de haber perdido al bebé habías quedado estéril.

Durante el trayecto a la casa no hablaste nada. Yo tampoco. ¿Quépalabras podían sevir para atenuar la aflicción producida por esa amarga experiencia? ¿Qué bálsamo era capaz de adormecer el suplicio de esa llaga supurante? No había ninguno. Quíza... el silencio. Abrimos la puerta de la casa y nos adentramos a su quietud absoluta. Los niños ya dormían. Encedimos las luces y los estáticos muebles parecieron darnos la bienvenida compadecidos. Me ofrecciste café y pan. En el ambiente se sentía pena. No deseábamos comer, pero era parte de la rutina requerida para volver a la normalidad.

-Qué desgracia tan grande ¿Verdad? -Dijiste rompiendo el silencio.

No contestñe. ¡Nos resultaba muy difícil comunicarnos! En el hospital, cuando no se interpusieron los doctores lo hicieron familiares o amigos... Al fin estábamos solos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

-Lo que sabes, mi amor. Un alumno de mi clase de idiomas me golpeó.

-¿Per cómo pudo llegar a tanto? Me dijeron que desde hace tiempo te molestaba y no dijiste a nadie ¡Ni siquiera a mí!

-Es un joven desubicadi y tímido. Creí que necesitaba apoyo, compresnión. Quise ayudarlo... Jamás pensé que reaccionaría como lo hizo.

Me puse de pie furioso, sintiendo que la sangre me cegaba, y caminé de un lado a otro de la cocina con las manos en mi cabeza, respirando agitadamente.

-¿Pero cómo pudo ser? Ambos deseábamos más que nada en el mundo la llegada de este hijo. ¿Cómo permitiste, por ayudar a un luntático, correr un riesgo de ese tamaño? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo pudiste mantenerme la margen del problema?

-No me lo reproches. Fue un accidente. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que el muchacho llegaría tan lejos? -Y tu voz se quebró en una manifestación de enorme dolor.

Al verte afligida controlé un poco mi creciente furor. Tú fuiste quien padeció la tortura de la intervención quirñurgica. De tus entrañas, no de las mías, extrajeron ese pequeño ser que se nutría de tu sangre. En una palabra, tú eras la madre. No existe en la tierra persona más afectada física y emocionalmente por la pérdida de ese bebé, así que era injusto que te recriminara.

Volví a sentarme tratando de calmarme, Permanecimos callados durante el resto de la merienda. Le di a mi café unos pequeños sorbos, más por atención que por gusto. En mi mente desfilaban una tras otras las distintas formas de cómo podía vengarme. En primer lugar adquiriría un arma y te enseñaría a usarla; en segundo lugar, demandaría al muchacho por asesinato y no pararía hasta verlo refundido en prisión purgando la condena más severa que pudiera dictarse por su falta; en tercer lugar, dejaría de dar estúpidos cursos sobre "pensamiento positivo" y cambiaría radicalmente el giro de mi negocio; en cuarto lugar...

No podía estar sentado. Me levante nuevamente lleno de excitación. En cuarto lugar tenía que devolver el golpe a más granujas como él. No bastaba con desaparecer de la sociedad al culpable de esta desgracia cuando pululaban millones de muchachos igual de ruines por todas partes- Mirñe mi rostro sin rasurar en el espejo de la cocina integral y por primera vez me percaté de que llevaba puesta la misma ropa desde hacía tres días.

-Quisiera darme un baño...

-Asentiste sin decir palabra. Y es que a la consternación de tu reciente pérdida se le aunaba el dolor de adivinar en mí un peligroso rencor, un enfermizo deseo de venganza que nunca antes había visto. Te di las gracias por el café y fui directo a la regadera sin más preámbulo. Me introduje en el agua caliente y dejé que el divino líquido corriera por mi cabeza y mi cuerpo, relajándome. Cerré los ojos y permanecí inmóvil como una estatua que se encoge un poco al sentir la lluvia cayendo sobre sus hombros. Permanecí varios minutos en esa posición, sin pensar en nada. Entonces escuché la puerta del cuarto de baño y a travñes del acrílico blanco vi tu silueta entrando. Deslicé el cancel corredizo y te miré de pie junto al lavabo. Te habías puesto tu bata de dormir.

-¿Venías a despedirte?

-No.

La nube de vapor comenzó a extenderse alrededor de ti. No cerré la llave del agua.

-Me preocupas, cariño -Murmuraste.

-Y tú me preocupas a mí -Contestñe-. Lo que te ha ocurrido es terrible.

Te quedaste callada, mirñandome tiernamente. Sabías que eso no era verdad. Si estuviera afligido por tu dolor estaría brindándote mi apoyo, como solía hacerlo cuando tenías algún problema.

-¡Maldicion! -Mascullé dando un fuerte puñetazo en la pared-. ¡Esto no debió haber pasado!

-¡Pero pasó! Ahora debemos reponernos para no perder lo que ya perdimos. ¡Tenemos un hijo vivo! ¿Recuerdas?

Me froté fuertemente la cara sintiéndome un desdichado.

-Nada va a volver a ser como era antes. Percibo la maldad corriendo por mis venas.

-No, no -Rebatiste-. El joven que me atacó es producto de una sociedad corrupta que a la vez es el resultado de familias torcidas. Tú eres la cabeza de esta familia y si te dejas llevar por el deseo de venganza que supones corre por tus venas, ten la seguridad de que nuestro Naruto tambiñen acabará, tarde o temprano, hundido en el fango de la degradación que lo espera afuera.

-Amor... -Susurré sintiendo cómo las palabras se negaban a salir-. No puedo quedarme con los brazos crusados después de que gan matado un hijo nuestro.

- Entiende que no fue intencional...

-¿Y tú entendiste...? -Pero me quedé con la frase en el aire. ¿Entiende qué? Kami... Tenía tantas ganas de llorar.. Entonces comprendí el gran error: he dedicado el trabajo de toda mi vida a brindar elementos de superación empresarios, cuando son otras personas que realmente necesitan de él.

-Vida -Me dijiste-. En este momento no sé por qué estoy más triste: si por la muerte del bebé o por tu actitud hacia mí.

Con ese comentario me aniquilaste. Sentí que perdía fuerzas y con las fuerzas la ira. Quise abrazarte, pero tú estabas vestida y seca y yo desnudo y mojado bajo la regadera.

-Perdóname... -Logré articular al fin-. No debo comportame así, porque entre todo lo malo que ha pasado hay algo verdaderamente hermoso: que ahroa te amo muchísimo más...

Esta vez mi tono de voz sonó intensamente afligico. Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla confundiéndose de inmediato con el agua que caía sobre mí. Te me acercaste nerviosamente. El chorro, al golpear mi cuerpo, comenzí a salpicarte. No te importó.

-¿Sabes...? -Te dije-. Cuando estabas en el quirófano juré que si pudiera cambiaría mi lugar por el tuyo...

Tú no soportaste esas palabras y yo no soporté más tu dulce mirada. Te entendí los brazos y, vestida así como estabas, te refugiaste en ellos de inmediato. El agua de la ducha cayó sobre ti empapándote totalemente. Te acurrucaste en mi cuerpo buscando más calor, acaricié tu cuello y tu espalda con un cariño casi desesperado; luego comencé a desabrochar tu bata, deslizándola suavemente hacía abajo mientras te besaba. Estreché tu piel desnuda delicadamente pero con mucha fuerza y tí comenzaste a llorar abiertamente, frotando tu cara en mi pecho. No había sensualidad alguna. Era algo superior, algo que no habíamos experimentado jámas. Era el milagro de una dolorosísima pero extraordinaria metamorfosis.

En ese instante, disueltos el uno en el otro, me susurraste que no te importaba haver tenudo un aborto, ni te importaba nada de lo que pudiera pasarte en el futuro si nos manteníamos juntos. No necesite contestarte para que supieras que yo pensaba igual. Fundidos en un abrazo eterno éramos, tú y yo, una sola alma otra vez.

* * *

Bueno, aquí les dejo esto.. que es narrado en primera persona por Minato, nuestro amadisímo cuarto Hokage, la esposa es obviamente Kushina Uzumaki, ^^.. Aw, Naruto perdio la oportunidad de tener un hermano, pero así es la cosa...

¿Reviews?


End file.
